Kleiner Prinz
by fancy-less
Summary: Ich erinnere mich das Eileen Prince von J.K. als labile Frau beschrieben wurde. Ich habe mich also nur auf dieses Wort gestürzt und Das hier ist dabei raus gekommen. Momentaufnahmen.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und jegliche dazugehörigen Charaktere/Dinge gehören J.K.R. und allen, die sich rechtzeitig ein Stück des Kuchens gesichert haben.

**Titel:** kleiner Prinz

**Autor:** fancy-less

**E-Mail:** fantasiearm(ääät)web .de

**Teil:** One Shot

**Anmerkung/Kurzbeschreibung:**

Ich erinnere mich das Eileen Prince von J.K. als labile Frau beschrieben wurde. Ich habe mich also nur auf dieses Wort gestürzt und Das hier ist dabei raus gekommen. Momentaufnahmen.

* * *

_Leise summte die dunkelhaarige Frau eine Melodie, die Mütter oft für ihre Kinder als Einstimmung auf die Nachtruhe __anstimmten__, während sie die schwere Decke über ihren Sohn ausbreitete. Der Junge, gerade seit ein paar Wochen elf Jahre alt, lag still da und sah seine Mutter trübsinnig an. _

„Mama?"

_Er bekam keine Antwort. Daher sprach er seine Bitte einfach aus._

„Ich will heim."

„Wir sind zu Hause, mein kleiner Prinz."

„Nein. Ich will zu Papa."

„Das geht nicht und das weißt du."

„Aber hier mag ich auch nicht sein. Die Leute hier sind schrecklich."

„Du sollst doch nicht so über deine Großeltern reden."

„Aber..."

_Sie legte einen Finger auf die schmalen Lippen des Kindes. Als er still blieb, strich sie ihm zärtlich durch die Haare._

„Papa möchte uns nicht mehr sehen, weil er ein zu einfacher Mann ist."

„Ein Muggel?"

„Genau. Er ist ein Muggel. Und wir beide sind Zauberer und deine Großeltern auch."

„Sie nennen mich Schlammblut."

„Das bist du nicht. Auf solche Worte brauchst du nicht hören. Du bist etwas Besonderes."

_Die Mutter setzte sich auf den Rand des zu großen Bettes, ihre Hand ruhte auf der Brust des Jungen._

„Und weil du etwas Besonderes bist hat dir der Direktor von Hogwarts auch eine Einladung zu seiner Schule geschickt."

„Aber ich will wieder auf meine alte Schule."

„Auf deiner neuen Schule wirst ganz viele Zauber lernen. Und du wirst dort auch Freunde finden."

„Das wäre schön, Mama."

„Ich weiß. Und deswegen musst du jetzt immer brav das tun, was deine Großeltern wollen. Sie werden dich gut auf Hogwarts vorbereiten."

„Warum kannst du mir nicht alles beibringen?"

„Dein Großvater ist ein guter Lehrer."

„Aber er wird immer so sauer, wenn ich etwas falsch mache."

„Dann lerne viel und übe brav."

_Sie tippte ihm gegen die Stirn._

„Mein kleiner Prinz ist doch der intelligenteste Junge auf der Welt, nicht wahr?"

_Ein viel zu seltenes Geräusch erhellte den Raum. Das Kind kicherte.  
_

_Seine Mutter seufzte leise. Aus Erleichterung, den Jungen etwas beruhigt zu haben, aber auch wegen der Erschöpfung von ihrem Leben. Sie strich ihren Rock glatt. _

„Pass auf. Wenn du dich unglücklich fühlst, dann schlucke es herunter, bis wir wieder hier an deinem Bett sitzen. Deine Mama kann all dein Unglück wegzaubern. Denn ich bin immer für dich da. Egal was passieren sollte. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Aber was soll denn passieren, Mama?"

_Er war vielleicht erst elf Jahre alt, aber er war ein guter Beobachter. Und seine Mutter sah so matt und kraftlos aus, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Das ängstigte ihn. Sie lächelte gezwungen._

„Natürlich passiert nichts, kleiner Prinz."

„Sicher?"

„Sicher."

„Versprichst du es?"

„..."

„Versprich es!"

„Ja, ich verspreche es."

_Sie stand auf._

„Gut, dann schlaf jetzt gut, kleiner Prinz."

„Ja Mama. Du auch."

_Sie löschte das Licht und verließ das Zimmer. Der Junge blieb allein im Dunkeln und schloss die Augen. Seine Mama würde all seine Sorgen verschwinden lassen. Das hat sie schon immer getan und sie würde es wohl auch immer tun. Oh ja, er war ein glückliches Kind solange seine Mama da war. In diesem Gedanken schlief er ein._

_

* * *

_

„Wieso verschwende ich meine Zeit mit einem dummen Balg wie dir? Da ist doch Hopfen und Malz verloren, bei diesen Schlammblutgenen kein Wunder!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir."

„Das sollte es auch!"

_Es tat einen Schlag. Der zierliche Junge hielt sich die Wange, die so rot leuchtete wie der __vor Wut verfärbte__ Kopf seines Großvaters._

„Und nun wirst du üben bist du endlich diesen einfachen Patronuszauber hinkriegst!"

„Ja, Sir."

_Nun stand er alleine in dem großen Raum. Erst jetzt hörte man ein leises Weinen. Der Junge wischte jede aufkommende Träne weg, ehe sie auch nur die Wangen hätte erreichen können. Von draußen hörte er die Stimmen seines Großvaters und seiner Mutter. Sie schrien. Zumindest schrie der alte Mann..._

* * *

„Mama! Mama! Ich habe eine Freundin!"

_Aufgeregt rannte das Kind in das Zimmer seiner Mutter._

„Sie ist ganz nett und ..."

_Er blieb in der Tür stehen._

„Warum weinst du Mama?"

_Seine Mutter saß an auf einem einfachen Holzstuhl am hohen Fenster des Zimmers und sah aus dem Fenster. Er konnte zwar nicht ihr Gesicht sehen, aber er wusste wie es aussah, wenn seine Mama weinte. Ihr Körper bebte, ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht, als wolle sie es verstecken und immer wieder schluchzte sie. Auch als sie nun sprach, klang ihre Stimme erstickt._

„Aber nein, mein kleiner Prinz, ich weine nicht."

„Das sagst du immer."

„Deine Mama muss gerade nur alleine sein, ja?"

„Aber Mama, ich will dir helfen."

_Er rannte zu seiner Mutter, fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und hielt sich an ihrem Rock fest._

„Mama. Ich kann schon ganz gut zaubern! Wenn du mir zeigst wie, dann zauber ich auch dein Unglück weg!"

_Sie lächelte müde, strich durch das dunkle Haar ihres Sohns._

„Das ist ein Zauber, den nur eine Mutter benutzen kann."

„Aber ich muss dir doch helfen!"

„Das musst du nicht. Du musst nur fleißig sein."

„Das werde ich sein, Mama! Und ich werde alles tun damit du dich nicht mit Sir streiten musst."

„Er ist dein Großvater."

„Er hat gesagt, dass ich ihn Sir zu nennen habe, weil er es nicht ist."

Es herrschte einen Moment ein drückendes Schweigen.

„Mama?"

„Ja, kleiner Prinz?"

„Ich will weg."

„Wir können nicht weg."

„Aber du bist hier auch nicht glücklich."

„Aber hier haben wir es gut, kleiner Prinz."

_Die Aussage klang so vage und unsicher, dass ihr Sohn wusste, dass sie es selbst nicht ernst meinen konnte._

„Überall anders würde es besser sein Mama. Ich würde mit dir überall hingehen, wirklich."

_Seine Mutter sah ihn an. In ihren Augen lag ein Blick, den er nicht kannte. Er wusste nur, dass er ihn unheimlich fand._

„Meinst du das Ernst, kleiner Prinz? Würdest du mit deiner Mama überall hingehen?"

_Er hatte bei dieser Frage ein beklommenes Gefühl in der Brust, aber __er__ nickte. Der Blick seiner Mutter verschwamm wieder. Sie wandte sich __erneut dem__ Fenster __zu__._

„Gut. Geh jetzt, kleiner Prinz."

„Ich will nicht."

„RAUS!"

„Aber..."

„Geh jetzt, deine Mama muss nachdenken."

_Ängstlich verließ er den Raum._

_

* * *

  
_

_Eben noch im Schlaf, hatte er auf einmal das Gefühl, ihm würde die Luft knapp. Panisch riss er die Augen auf und sah nichts. Irgendwas war auf seinem Gesicht, nein, __er fühlte deutlich den Druck auf seinem Gesicht__. Ein Kissen?  
Hysterisch schlug das Kind um sich, versuchte __sich__ zu befreien __um__nach Luft schnappen zu können__.  
Nach schier endlosen Minuten hatte er sich hervor gewunden und erblickte seine Mutter, die ein Kissen in den Händen hielt.. Sie sah ihn weinend an._

„Warum wehrst du dich?"

„Mama?"

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du deine Mama überall hin begleitest?"

_Nun weinte er auch._

„Mama, Ich hab Angst!"

_Sie ließ das Kissen aufs Bett fallen und setzte sich._

„Warum denn, kleiner Prinz?"

_Der Junge saß in die Ecke seines Bettes gedrängt, wimmerte voller Furcht._

„Du wolltest doch weg. Und jetzt können wir gehen. Dahin wo es besser ist."

„Das stimmt nicht Mama!"

„Doch, kleiner Prinz. Da muss deine Mama nie weinen und du musst auch nicht mehr unglücklich sein. Hör auf zu weinen, kleiner Prinz. Komm zu deiner Mama."

_Sie hielt die Arme weit geöffnet. Nur zögerlich krabbelte das Kind zu seiner Mutter und lehnte sich gegen ihre Brust._

„Psshht... Alles wird gut."

_Nur ein Flüstern. Sie weinten beide immer noch, aber sein Zittern ließ nach. Was tat seine Mama da? Sie streichelte ihn nicht, ihre Hand ruhte an seinem Hinterkopf. Dann wurde ihr Griff hart und zog ihn rücklings wieder aufs Bett. Sein erschreckter Schrei wurde von dem Kissen gedämpft. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und das Weinen seiner Mutter. Wieder wollte er sich befreien, doch dieses Mal hatte seine Mutter sich auf ihn gesetzt. So blieb ihm nur mit aller Kraft gegen das Kissen zu schreien._

„Schrei nicht, kleiner Prinz. Mama ist bei dir. Hab keine Angst."

_Er hatte bald kaum noch die Kraft oder Luft zu schreien. Ihm wurde schwindelig._

„Gleich hast du es geschafft. Mama ist stolz auf ihren kleinen Prinzen."

_Jegliches Gewicht verschwand von dem schmalen Körper, auch das Kissen. Wild hustend drehte er sich auf den Bauch. Zwischen all den Tränen, die ihm seine Sicht verschwimmen ließ, konnte er seine Mutter erkennen. Sie wurde fest gehalten von seinem... Großvater? Sie schrie wie wild, er ebenso. Der kleine Junge ließ erschöpft den Kopf aufs Bett fallen. Sein Hals und seine Lunge schmerzten so schrecklich. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen._

_

* * *

  
_

_Der kleine Junge stand in einer Uni-Schuluniform vor einem schmalen Bett, wie sie hier üblicherweise zu viert in den weißen Räumen standen._

„Gefällt sie dir, Mama?"

„..."

„Ich habe ganz viel gelernt. Ich komme bestimmt nach Slytherin sagt Großvater. Würde dich das freuen?"

„..."

„Weißt du noch, Mama? Meine Freundin? Sie und ich wollen zusammen zum Bahnhof fahren. Darum ist es auch nicht schlimm, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst."

„..."

„Großvater ist, glaub ich, stolz auf mich. Er sagt, er kennt keinen anderen Elfjährigen der schon einen Inferius beschwören kann! Es sind zwar nur Ratten, aber er findet es trotzdem gut, denke ich. Aber er sagt, dass ich keinem erzählen darf, was Papa ist."

„..."

„Weine nicht Mama! Ich komme in den Ferien wieder zu dir, ja?"

„..."

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mama!"

**~ Ende ~**

* * *

Ja, das war es also...

Ich will die hoffentlich aufgebaute Stimmung mal nicht verderben.

Auf wieder Lesen!

~Fancy-less

P.S. Allerdings würde es mich schon interessieren, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet, oder vielleicht hinein interpretiert. :)


End file.
